The present invention relates generally to an aseptic package, and more particularly, to an aseptic package having a tear-away opening. Aseptic packages do not support the growth of living microorganisms. As a result, aseptic packages may provide a shelf life of greater than one year without the use of preservatives or refrigeration.
Aseptic packages are commonly used to store foods and beverages that are sensitive to oxygen and/or light. In particular, aseptic packages may be used to store foods and beverages such as juice, wine, gravies, and other liquid or semi-liquid foodstuffs that quickly deteriorate after exposure to oxygen or light. However, the opening facilitators of known aseptic packages are designed primarily for use only with liquid foodstuffs such as juice and wine.
Known opening facilitators include caps, flip-top lids, depressable push tabs, and straw holes. While suitable for use with liquid foodstuffs, these opening facilitators may not be adapted to dispense semi-liquid or viscous foodstuffs like gravy. In addition, these opening facilitators may require extraneous components that must be attached to the package by means such as adhesives. Consequently, a need exists for an opening facilitator that may be easily and efficiently used to pour semi-liquid and viscous foodstuffs. A need also exists for an opening facilitator that does not require extraneous components.
The present invention is designed to satisfy some or all of these needs. The present invention includes a package having a tear-away opening. In general, the package comprises an outer substrate layer which may include a paperboard layer, an inner aseptic layer secured to the outer substrate layer, and a cut in the outer substrate layer. The package also preferably has a top and a flap. In order to preserve the product in the package, the cut is of a predetermined depth such that the cut does not puncture the inner aseptic layer. The cut, however, is sufficiently deep so that a predetermined portion of the package may be torn off at the cut. In a preferred embodiment of the package, a predetermined area of the top may be torn off at the cut. A predetermined area of the top may include the entire top. It is also preferred that a predetermined area of the flap may be torn off at the cut. Likewise, a predetermined area of the flap may include the entire flap.
The inner aseptic layer may include an oxygen barrier layer which substantially prevents the transmission of oxygen through the package. In addition, the inner aseptic layer may include a photic barrier layer which substantially controls light transmission through the package. Since the cut does not puncture the inner aseptic layer, it is preferred that the cut does not compromise the aseptic quality of the inner aseptic layer.
The cut is preferably made by a laser, and it may be a perforated cut or a scored cut. The cut may have a predetermined shape such that a pouring spout is created when a predetermined portion of the package is torn off at the cut.
The present invention also includes a method for manufacturing a package that has a tear-away opening. A preferred method generally includes the steps of providing an outer substrate layer, securing an inner aseptic layer to the outer substrate layer, making a cut of predetermined depth in the outer substrate layer such that the cut does not puncture the inner aseptic layer, and then forming a package. After the package has been formed, a predetermined portion of the package may be torn away from the package at the cut.
The package is preferably made by first forming a sleeve comprised of the outer substrate layer and the inner aseptic layer. The bottom of the package may then be formed from the sleeve. It is preferred that the package be filled with a predetermined amount of a product after the bottom is formed. Once the product has been placed in the package, the top of the package may be formed. In forming the top of the package, it is preferred that at least one flap also be formed which extends down from the top of the package.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for opening a package that has a top, a bottom, a flap, a joint, a plurality of sides, and a cut. The package is preferably an aseptic package. In order to open the package, the flap is first extended from a side of the package. After the flap is extended, at least a portion of the joint is extended from the top and the flap. At least a portion of the top is then moved in a direction away from the bottom of the package. The portion of the top may be moved in a direction away from the bottom of the package by lifting the predetermined portion of the joint and/or by squeezing opposing sides of the package. After the portion of the top is moved, a predetermined portion of the package may be torn off at the cut. It is preferred that a predetermined area of the top and a predetermined area of the flap may be torn off at the cut.
The package may have a second flap. In that case, it is preferred that the second flap also be extended from a side of the package. After extending the second flap from a side of the package, substantially all of the joint is preferably extended from the top and the flaps of the package. Substantially all of the top may then be moved in a direction away from the bottom of the package, and a predetermined portion of the package may be torn off at the cut.
The present invention is primarily designed for use with semi-liquid or viscous foodstuffs such as gravies, sauces, pastes, and gels. However, the present invention may also be used in conjunction with liquid foodstuffs such as juice and wine. In addition, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.